The Surgery Branch Vector Production Facility (SBVPF) was established to provide clinical-grade retroviral and lentiviral vectors to support of our gene therapy clinical trials with the goal of providing GMP quality products while reducing production time and cost. These products, both retroviral and lentiviral vectors will be used to introduce novel T cell receptors (TCR) or chimeric antigen receptors (CAR) to genetically modify naive T cells to make them specifically recognize and kill tumor. This lab provides all the clinical reagents for our clinical gene therapy program. For this report, SBVPF currently has manufactured a murine NY-ESO-1 TCR, a DP4-retricted anti-MAGE-A3 TCR, as well as, a third production of our CD19 CAR. There are several products in production including a CSPG4 CAR, thyroglobulin TCR, HPV E6 TCR, HPV E7 TCR, CD27 receptor as well as an iCaspase9 suicide vector in production. Our laboratory has also provided cloning services to our group. We have constructed 12 lentiviral vectors using gateway technology for cell reprogramming. We have also developed new clinical retroviral and lentiviral vector backbones to facilitate our clinical reagent program. We are also generating 13 adenoviral vector constructs. In addition to our reagent development and production efforts, my laboratory is also involved in basic research to identify novel targets for immunotherapy. We are exploring two additional targets which involves expression screening, TCR cloning and functional analyses to assess whether these new targets are viable options for adoptive cell transfer studies.